Mi carta para Santa Claus
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Tsuzuki y sus amigos, hasta Muraki! Desean que el gordito navideño les regale algo en estas fiestas navideñas, que puede ser LO QUE SEA!...con algo de YAOI, HOY LA CRÓNICA DE SANTA CLAUS!, reviews onegai! GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Tsuzuki

**Mi carta para Santa Claus**

**Introducción **

Tsuzuki y sus amigos, hasta Muraki! Desean que el gordito navideño les regale algo en estas fiestas navideñas, que puede ser LO QUE SEA!

**Tsuzuki **

(la carta decorada con muuuchos dibujitos de motivos navideños y muy colorida)

Querido Santa Claus:

Cómo estás? Este año, como siempre, me he portado MUY BIEN! He destruido menos edificios y las casas en este año, así como ser menos holgazán y quedarme dormido en el escritorio XD.

Mis amigos me dicen que hice algo muy malo... que según, les destruí una sección del JuOhCho; pero fue algo que YO NO hice exactamente, no era yo en ese momento; soy un niño bueno... sabes bien que no me gusta matar gente...

Como toda costumbre navideña, todos hacemos cartitas para ti y pedirte muuuchos regalitos, también como el lugar poco a poco se llena de adornos de muchos colores! Pero, el avaro y malo de Tatsumi dice que esto es una bobería para idiotas; Watari también hace su carta hasta... Hisoka y el idiota de Terazuma! Y pensar que el lindo Hisoka nunca lo haría...! pero bueno, ese niño es muy lindo!

Lo que quiero para esta Navidad son MUUUCHOS, MUCHOS DULCES! Sobretodo los pastelitos de nata con fresas, los chocolates suizos, y ni que decir del pay de manzana que tanto me gusta! Ahhh... igual quiero una gabardina nueva porque la mía... ¬¬ se la quedó ese doctor psicópata! La perdí porque deseaba hacerme cositas malas T.T, me agarró desprevenido, quiero que lo alejes de mi un poco!... y por escapar, dejé la gabardina en su mansión en medio de un bosque muy oscuro, frío y lleno de almas atrapadas por una barrera marca Katsutaka... la cual me atrapó pero Hisokita (corazoncitos) me salvó!... quiero que a él le regales algo, como cosas bonitas para su casita que la tiene un poco austera. Yo lo haría pero estoy pobrecito por el miserable sueldo que me dan... T.T quiero que Hisoka-kun sepa que lo quiero mucho y que lo AMO!... ah, no eres cupido pero, puedes dárselo a saber, ne?

Gracias por todo, con cariño...

Asato Tsuzuki

P.D: dejaré unas deliciosas golosinas hechas por el Gran Chef Tsuzuki, para usted y sus renitos n.n quiero conocer a Rodolfo el reno de la nariz roja y que brilla! Sólo tenga cuidado, no active el sistema de seguridad... del JuOhCho!

**Continuará**

Hola! soy Bunny Saito y vengo con un segundo fic! yo escribo el de Lust for Blood y bueno... por ser temporada navideña, decidí en crear este pequeño escrito, son varias cartas de los personajes para Santa, jejejeje n.n parece una idea loca pero pienso que es agradable... bueno, me gustaría saber sus opiniones por sus reviews y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic con la carta de Hisoka!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	2. Hisoka

**Hisoka **

(una hoja de color verde, sin motivos algunos)

Para Santa Claus-san:

No le encuentro sentido a todo esto y me siento como un chiquillo... pero Tsuzuki insistió en hacerlo...

Lo único que deseo, es que haya un poco más de intelecto en la oficina del JuOhCho, ya que todos, en muchas ocasiones parecen tontos; en este mismo instante, Tsuzuki está adornando todo con esas cosas navideñas, así como Watari intentó colocar unas luces y se enredó en ellas. Pero él y Tsuzuki cayeron encima del arbolito navideño -.-U

Tatsumi es el más cuerdo pero... dijo que todo esto era para idiotas aunque, me pareció verlo que se fuera a su oficina con una hoja con motivos navideños... O.O

También quiero un poco de ropa, no quiero que Tsuzuki vea mis marcas hechas por ese Muraki, así como un shikigami, puesto que Riko... solo lanza chorros de agua (léase, es un cactus en maceta y sombrero vaquero -.-U), para así evitarle problemas a Tsuzuki... pues,... lo quiero...

Atentamente,

Hisoka Kurosaki

P.D. NO COMA O TOQUE ALGUNO DE LOS DULCES que se encuentran en la mesa de lo que era el árbol de Navidad; le pueden hacer MUCHO daño, pues los hizo Tsuzuki -.-... y tenga cuidado con el sistema de seguridad nuevo que colocó Watari...

**Continuará**

y qué les pareció?... si, la de Hisoka es bastante seca y seria (y algo corta XD), muy típica de su actitud... wow, tal parece que ellos mismos nos cuenta lo que está ocurriendo, bueno..la siguiente carta será a de Watari!

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Satouri-sama:** jejeje gracias,... que bueno que te gustó.. y esta fue la de Hisoka n.n... gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** jajaja pues si pediría más pero...(en bajito) ya se acostumbró a lo poquito, porque... de todos los shinigami, el es el más... probretón, todo gracias a su mal hábito de destruir cosas cuando nada peleando n.nUU, no controla bien sus poderes y destruye desde casas, hasta antiguas iglesias -.- pero bueno, gracias por tu review! y el que sigue es la carta de Watari XD.. gracias por el review!

**Ashii:** espero te haya gustado esta carta, gracias por el review!

**vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv:** jajajaja buena carta, Xd... esta fue la Hisoka, ojalá te haya gustado y bueno, gracias por tu review!

**SenKo-Kun:** jajaja no te preocupes... n.nU... espero te haya gustado la carta de Hisoka... nos vemos y gracias por el review!

**Andrei de Lioncourt:** jejeje pues ya está la de Hisoka,. si... por ahora tengo pensado hacer la de Watari, Tatsumi, Terazuma, Muraki y... posiblemente la del Conde XD, para terminar con una pequeñita historia que englobe a las cartas y lo que pidieron n.nU... bueno, gracias por el review!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jejeje si, tsu es taan tierno XD... jajajaja, haré todo lo necesario para que muraki ande bañando en chocolate XD,... ahm si,... Byakko(el ya hizo su carta... o.oUU) manda saludos a Youko, Inuyasha igual XD... andan detrás de mi -.-... cuídate y gracias por el review!

Mou.. ya son todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	3. Watari

**Watari **

_(su carta escrita en la parte trasera de una tabla periódica de los elementos)_

Hola Santa Claus:

Todo bien?... n.n otro año más y le mando mi carta para esta Navidad, ahhh... como me gustan estas fechas donde convivo mucho con mis amigos!

Acabamos de adornar el JuOhCho y quedó muy lindo,... bueno, aunque nos tardamos mucho porque Tsuzuki y yo no enredamos con los adornos XD...

Me siento feliz porque es la segunda Navidad que estamos todos juntos, hasta Hisoka! Ah... ese chico es bueno, mejor vayamos al grano:

Como siempre, quiero pedirte más equipo para mi laboratorio, tú mejor que nadie sabes que sigo con mi HERMOSA idea de lograr el elixir que pueda cambiar el sexo, demo... siempre termino haciendo trizas todo mi equipo T.T; aunque en esta ocasión necesito más, ya que Tsuzuki y Terazuma casi lo destruyeron porque se pelearon...(Tsuzuki con sus shikigami y Terazuma, al convertirse en "negrito").

Algunas cosas que necesito serían sustancias de todo tipo, tubos de ensaye, matraces, mecheros y demás; también quiero una nueva calculadora... ¬¬UUU Tatsumi se quedó con la mía porque según él, Tsuzuki le destruyó la suya y no puede realizar sus cuentas, claro que la calculadora deseo que sea la más completa posible... n.n

No sólo quiero esto para mi, también quiero un suéter azul para 003, así como un espejo... le gusta verse el muy vanidoso! Y el suéter te lo pido porque le da mucho frío cuando salimos a misiones, como en estos días, al igual no quiero que se me enferme T.T puesto que me deprimo mucho al verlo en su camita con fiebre!...

Otra cosa que me gustaría es una cartera,... bueno, no es para mi exactamente, es para el "jefe de jefes" ahm,... bueno, me refiero a Tatsumi n.n, realmente quiere una pero como es tacaño hasta tomar una pluma y escribirte pues yo la pido de su parte.

Ah si... a los demás, una bolsita de dulces para cada uno,... no sea que Tsuzuki se nos deprima porque no recibió dulces n.nUU este año y... bueno creo que sería todo.

Feliz Navidad!

Atentamente,

Yutaka Watari

_P.D- a lado de dulces que lo más posible que le deje Tsuzuki y por si alguien no le dice la advertencia que, ese shikigami puede matar a quien sea con su comida; habrá dos pastillas... una es para que se le quite ese estrés y pueda entregar sus regalos mucho más rápido y la otra, para evitarse un terrible dolor de estómago o algún ligero envenenamiento._

_P.D 2- la pastilla para el estrés es algo que acabo de lograr, n.n espero que de resul... O.O... ah, kami, mejor dicho le hará muy bien!_

_P.D 3- acabo de colocar un nuevo sistema de seguridad... le costará un poco de trabajo así que, le dejo la clave para que entre n.n:_

_R67g43i7we9liz563-fy4ty56ae2586385-T5785Eah78_

**Continuará**

Ah kami.. pobre Santa Claus... si no es Tsuzuki con sus dulces, será Watari con sus experimentos -.-UU pero bueno, esta carta ha sido más alegre n.nUUU

Y bueno antes de irnos a la lista de los reviews,.. hubo algunas personitas por ahí que se quedaron con unas dudas con la carta de Hisoka, bueno... el nombre de "Riko" proviene de un shikigami que posee Hisoka en el manga... y bueno, creo que saben que los shikigami son esas bestias divinas que Tsuzuki sobretodo usa en sus peleas (Suzaku, Byakko, Touda y demás...) y bueno, Riko es el shiki de Hisoka pero éste no lo quiere mucho porque... RIKO ES UN CÁCTUS EN UNA MACETA Y CON SOMBRERO VAQUERO! y está a un nivel de 1 y solo sirve para la defensa; creo que se imaginan la cara de traumado que tiene el chico cuando lo obtiene... n.nUUU (ya que el chico desea ser fuerte).

Creo que muchos no lo conocen porque es un personaje exclusivo del manga, y sale como por el tomo 10 y 11.. y bueno, al final a Hisoka no le dura el gusto del shiki porque Riko T.T muere a manos de otro shikigami en una pelea... en fin.

Ah si, nuestra siguiente carta será de Tatsumi, no se la vayan a perder n.n y bueno... a todos les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo!

Ahora si a la lista de los reviews, pues por la falta de tiempo no puedo contestarles n.nUU

**Kanaki**

**Tariga**

**Satouri Sama**

**vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv**

**La Trinidad del caos**

**Rurouni Andrea**(ah chica,... n.nU creo que tu Hisoka y tu Muraki ya andan por ahi,..o.oU)

**Kagome Kamiya**

**Andrei de Lioncourt**

**Elen-Ses.**(amiga, si... yo tengo entendido que a los shinigami se les paga una miseria n.nU, espero te haya gustado esta carta! )

Mou! creo que son todos n.n les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios! eso me anima a seguir escribiendo este fic y bueno.. les deseo a todas/os ustedes lo mejor en este 2006 y la sigan pasando bonito en lo que queda de Navidad, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	4. Tatsumi

**Tatsumi **

(su hoja tiene algunos motivos navideños)

Santa Claus:

Como se encuentra?... ojalá que bien, si llega a leer esto y cumplir parte de mis peticiones, parece que salió vivo del flan que Tsuzuki le preparó y que nadie, se atrevió a decirle que ese baka cocina peor que Konoe-san.

Como se dará cuenta en el momento que llegue aquí a dejar los regalos de mis compañeros, pues.. árbol de Navidad ya no habrá gracias a Tsuzuki y a Watari, el resto de los adornos están ahí pero bueno,...

Lo que deseo para esta Navidad es DINERO,... y quiero una cantidad que sea superior a un millón de yenes; si, si, si... no quiero cosas materiales como todos te piden yo quiero efectivo para así comprarme lo que YO quiera; sobretodo un dispositivo o algo para la seguridad de mi casa.. SIEMPRE tengo que dar de cenar a Watari y a Tsuzuki, bueno.. a Hisoka-kun no porque es el chico más tranquilo, él no está tooda la tarde en tu casa preguntando " de donde es esto?" o algo por el estilo, hasta parece que él y yo somos los únicos adultos y los demás... una bola de bakas.

Para Tsuzuki mándale más dulces de los que te va a pedir, eso lo calma y no destruye tantos edificios... así como ese peluche de conejito rosa con moño rojo que le gustó, y no se lo pudo comprar porque no tiene dinero.

Quiero que igual le mandes a Watari unas nuevas gafas pues las suyas ya están demasiado gastadas...

Otra cosa que deseo es que desaparezcas a Muraki,... no quiero que el siguiente año se aparezca ya en el Meifu, pues tanto Tsuzuki como Hisoka, dicen que una vez lo vieron por ahí... molesta demasiado y luego se pone a llorar como un niño cuando le destruyen sus juguetes; es decir, luego nos manda las facturas de las destrucciones de Tsuzuki a su casa y a sus cosas... todo porque nuestro angelito amatista, desea escapar de sus garras.

Es todo,

Seiichiro Tatsumi

P.D.- aunque creo que todos le han dicho.. yo haré lo mismo: NO COMA O TOQUE LOS DULCES QUE LE MANDE TSUZUKI!...y de paso, NO SE ATREVA A TOMAR PASTILLA ALGUNA! Watari anda buscando nuevos conejillos de indias para sus nuevos inventos, no sea que por su culpa... muchos niños se queden sin regalos y los padres tengan que gastar mas dinero de lo que han gastado... para apagar el llanto de los chicos...

**Continuará...**

Ah kami, creo que Tatsumi fue demasaido directo, ne?...otro que avisa al gordito navideño que su vida está en peligro, ya comienzo a pensar que Santa no irá... XDDD todos lo quieren matar!.. nuestra siguiente carta será la de Terazuma, y bueno... para los que no lo conocen hablo un poco de él:

Hajime Terazuma, es otro shinigami que trabaja ahí en el Enma... en el pasado fue un policía y tiene muy mala intuición,... en el ánime prácticamente no aparece pero en el manga si. Odia a Tsu por ser demasiado fuerte y trabaja con una chica de nombre Wakaba; mmm es muy lindo pero tiene un terrible problema hormonal(si se peude decir así XD)... cuando se siente acosado por una mujer... XD aparece su shikigami, el cual es un tigre negro y le dicen 'negrito', tanto es así que hasta con Hisoka resulta, es decir.. como este niño lindo tiene facciones tan finas que lo hacen ver como una chica,... Terazuma no soportó el momento en convertise en 'negrito' y destruir la zona...

En fin, pasemos a los reviews n.n

**Elen-Ses:** jejeje pues si Watari es muy lindo, pero deja decirte que hace poco me enteré que el científico como tal... no lo es n.nU nunca logra sus experimentos porque el es físico! mm y creo que en algo de ingeniería y cuántica! XDDD... por eso no ha logrado la famosa fórmula para cambiar el sexo... pero bueno, como dices, no deja de ser kawaii.. mm pues a ver que te pareció esta carta, para mi es la más directa (aparte de la de Hisoka) jajajaja n.n gracias por tu pedido... pero yo quiero a Tsu con chocolate semi-amargo y una cereza onegai XDDD (Muraki se acaba de posesionar de mi mente...)! en fin, gracias por tu review y Feliz Año!TQM tomodachi n.n (amiga).

**Andrei de Lioncourt:** ya veo.. bueno, debo decirte que yo no le doy a ninguno de los dos... n.nUUU coloqué en realidad a Santa como la víctima de los shinigami (vamos a decirlo así) porque es más común, es muy raro que alguien coloque a los Reyes Magos u.u.. pero me agrada escuchar tu punto de vista jejeje, cuídate y feliz año! gracias por el review!

**Tariga:** pues no le faltó mucho... XD, a ver si cuando lea la carta de tatsumi, el gordito esté bien atento esa noche XD...jajajaja otra chica que quiere un Muraki, n.n eres de las mías! feliz año! y gracias por el review!

**Haku Kazahaya:** jajajaja, que bueno que te gustó!... feliz año y gracias por el review!

**Rurouni Andrea:** jajajaja pues si, con todo lo que planean.. es más, Santa ya ni querrá acercarse un poquito al JuOhCho, XD... pero bueno, ya no falta mucho para la de Muraki.. n.n cuídate amiga, feliz año y gracias por tu review!(saludos a Youko por parte de un tigre y un hanyou...-.-UU)

**Satouri-sama:** jajajaja, que bueno que te agradó y ojalá que este igual, feliz año y gracias por tu review!

Mou, ya son todos! y gracias a todos por su apoyo, así como pasen felices fiestas y un buen año 2006 tengan! nos vemos en la siguiente actualizaición!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	5. Terazuma

**Terazuma**

(Su hoja es blanca pero apesta a cigarro)

Para Santa Claus:

Realmente no sé por que hago esta clase de cosas que dejé de hacer desde que tenía unos 8 años; claro cuando estaba vivo pero,... creo que Wakaba le puso algo a mi café para que de pronto la hiciera.

Esa chica tan linda siempre ve por mi y desde días atrás, me pidió que hiciera esta carta para usted; keh!... me siento como un bobo niño pidiendo regalos pero bueno... hago esto para que mi compañera esté contenta.

Lo único que pido es un arco nuevo... pues el mío se acaba de hacer añicos porque esas lagartonas de la otra división me lo destruyeron, aparte que luego me quieren seducir y que me convierta en el shikigami de mi ex jefe -.-UUUU.

También quiero una caja de varias cajetillas de cigarros,... puesto que últimamente Tsuzuki me ha puesto los pelos de punta y necesito calmarme, ya sé que el cigarro no es bueno para la salud pero, ¬¬UU ya estoy MUERTO y mi cuerpo se regenera con mayor rapidez.

De igual manera quiero algo para mi tonto problema hormonal,... no sé unas pastillas o algo así, Watari-san se ofreció pero de él no me fío ni una pizca; usted debería de hacer lo mismo puesto que lo más seguro sea que Tsuzuki le de dulces hechos por él mismo y Watari dejará unas nuevas pastillas que según él, son magníficas para evitar el estrés...ejem, regresando al tema, ... a ver si me las da, ya me estoy hartando de transformarme en león negro a cada momento, porque si no son esas lagartonas... es Hisoka cuando lo agarro de malas.

Es todo y la próxima carta que se la haga Wakaba misma,

Hajime Terazuma

_P.D.- a Wakaba quiero que le regales unas cintas y ese vestido rojo que le queda de perlas n.n... para así invitarla a cenar y decirle que la quiero mucho... ¬¬UUU ejem y evitar a toda costa que Kojiro y Kotaro no anden por ahí; puesto que ella se me distrae un poco con su presencia!_

**Continuará**

No sé, como que sentí que esta carta igual fue muy corta… ustedes que piensan? n.nUUU, él igual es muy poco hablador pero prefiere estarse peleando con Tsuzuki pero bueno,…

Espero que todos hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas, así como este 2006 sea lo mejor para todos ustedes, y bueno… ahora si, nuestra próxima carta será la de nada más y nada menos que la de Muraki! Así que no se la pierdan!

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Hezziel** **Leiya:** jejeje espero que esta igual te haya gustado,.. si… el pobre Santa más bien ya no querrá ir a dejar regalos al Meifu! Puesto que estos shinigami están un poco locos XD… pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Satouri-sama:** jejeje espero te haya gustado, pues… si, el pobre Terazuma se convierte en león negro porque Hisoka tiene cara de chica XD, eso sale en el tomo 4 del manga. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** jajajaja… pues ya ves, don tacaño y avaro tiene su coranzoncito, lo que pasa que Tatsumi es orgulloso hasta cierto grado; créeme, ya cuando leas el tomo 5 de yami que más adelante te pasaré, te darás cuenta que este tío es así a veces de malo (sobretodo con Tsuzuki) pero tiene fuertes razones… la vida lo hizo así n.nUUU; sobre la calculadora, no le importó prácticamente, el la tomó y se acabó el asunto… no se la puedes reclamar porque le entra lo paranoico y te amenaza con un cuchillo de cocina (el exceso de trabajo puede hacerle daño XD… hasta lo hace con SU jefe), en fin, gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado esta carta.

**Tariga:** pues si chica, también soy fan del lindo Muraki XD… jejejeje T.T si, luego santa en cruel, no lo puede dar de regalo! ¬¬UU en fin,… pues ya ves lo del pobre Terazuma, siempre sufriendo por eso porque deja decirte que no solo es el trauma hormonal que tiene, no no no… también la destrucción que genera XD… puede quedar igual de endeudado que Tsuzuki! En fin, gracias por tu review y ya estará muy pronto la carta de Muraki!

**Andrei** **de Lioncourt:** jajajaa si, la carta es muy marca Tatsumi (lo digo así porque aquí don avaro me puede demandar por usar de manera ilícita su bello nombre XD)… gracias por tu review y te deseo lindo año!

**Rurouni** **Andrea:** jajajaja si, no tenía que faltar que Tatsumi pensara en dinero… y di que no metió las deudas de Tsuzuki pero bueno… ahora si, en la próxima actualización estará la bella carta de Muraki XD jujujuju… bueno, cuídate mucho amiga y gracias por el review!

Bueno, ya son todos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, así que cuídense y ciao!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	6. Muraki

**Muraki**

(Con motivos navideños, hecha a computadora……)

Para Santa Claus:

Como se encuentra?... ya se que es raro que alguien como yo le mande una carta para estas fechas pero, en esta ocasión deseo hacerlo.

Ya sé que no he sido una persona buena en este año pero, no puedo evitar buscar personas que me llamen la atención y luego me aburra y las asesine; o.oU me veo obligado a hacerlo porque no quiero que ellas luego anden diciendo cosa de mi… aparte me vuelvo más fuerte cada vez que les quito la vida n.n

Pero, en este año yo solo quiero pedirte una cosa; si, si, si, trataré de ya no matar a más gente, tratarlos a todos como mis hermosas muñecas de porcelana o hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los shinigami… bueno, ese último me lo pienso mucho porque, entre ellos… existe uno que me hace suspirar más de una vez, ese hombre de ojos amatistas tan impactantes que deseo para mi…S-O-L-I-T-O.

Se trata nada más y nada menos del hermoso Tsuzuki Asato,..mmm… con solo decir su nombre me obliga hacerlo mío una y otra vez; de tenerlo en mis brazos y tocarlo, como si fuera la más fina porcelana jamás creada por el hombre… y su cuerpo, tan fino y hermoso que me incita a marcarlo, de ver su mirada tan especial…de ver su mirada llena de dolor con cada acto mío…

Simplemente deseo tener a Tsuzuki en mis brazos, pero lo más hermoso sería que me lo trajeras en una caja de regalo color rojo y dentro de ella, a este hermoso shinigami… con una cinta de regalo en su delgado cuello (sólo eso, por favor) y… atado de pies y manos; T.T luego le da por escaparse y dejarme solito y no, no, no; quiero tenerlo para mi y que se convierta en parte de mi colección de muñecas. Lo admito, sería la pieza más hermosa jamás creada... que con solo imaginarlo me hace saborear ese excitante momento,… de que después de mucho, nuestros cuerpos al fin serán uno,.. yo podré hacerlo florecer con cada roce de mis manos en cada parte de su mortal cuerpo… besarlo y saborearlo hasta hacerlo gritar, porque su mirada me hechiza cada vez que la miro…

En fin, es lo que deseo para esta Navidad, y de paso… no quiero que nadie se interponga, quiero que desaparezcas a Tatsumi, pues ese shinigami siempre anda detrás de Tsuzuki ¬¬ y no quiero que por su culpa, mi bello Tsuzuki-san no esté conmigo… con el chiquillo no importa, él intenta algo y yo lo acabo haciéndole recordar, esa bella noche de Luna Roja, jejeje… esa noche en la que nos topamos y recibió su merecido……

Gracias por leer esta carta,

Atte.

Dr. Muraki Katsutaka

P.D- además de mi hermoso Tsuzuki-san, también deseo una hermosa muñeca de porcelana de la época victoriana; aquella muñeca de ojos amatistas y ropas negras… única en el mundo porque solo sacaron 1000 ejemplares y nunca la pude conseguir.

P.D 2- en el sobre vienen unos pergaminos hechos por mi, son excelentes para destruir cualquier cosa; te los dejo porque por cierto contacto se que han actualizado el sistema de seguridad del JuOhCho, porque uno de los shinigami es un experto en esas cosas…………tuve que dar 1,353,546 yenes para obtener esta información; no sabía que existieran shinigami tan avaros,… bueno con que tu me cumplas mi petición no doy mi dinero por perdido XD.

**Fin**

Ahh kami, a ver si con esto el gordito navideño no se traumó… XD, a Muraki no le faltó mucho decir con lujo de detalles lo que exactamente le iba a hacer a Tsuzuki, ¬¬UUU ese sensei! Se apoderó de mi mente! T.T… definitivo, no vuelvo a aceptar un ramo de rosas de su parte….(o.oU ahm, difícil elección si te las da con una mirada tan… hechizante… ¬¬).

Hasta aquí han llegado las cartas a Santa Claus,… aunque no sé si quieren saber que pasó con Santa luego de leer estás, ligeramente locas cartas de estos chicos, XD… yo puedo decir que Santa Claus no quiso ni salir de su casita… y los niños se quedaron sin juguetes en ese año, XD… pero ustedes me dicen y si es así, como epílogo se los publico… vale?

Ahora si, a los reviews!

**andrei de lioncourt:** n.nU que bueno que te gustó,… ojalá que este igual, gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni Andrea:** jajaja, Terazuma es… bueno es Terazuma! Espero que te haya gustado la carta de Muraki XD… creo que ha sido de las más largas, o.oU mmm o es la mas larga?... XD mejor tu misma me lo dices, vale? Cuídate chica y gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** creo que el pobre de Terazuma se vio tan obligado que fue todo lo que pudo escribir, ahhh este chico loco solo tiene un genio muy raro (en parte se debe a su shikigami que tiene en su interior XD)… es decir, se le amargó el carácter XD… y sobre el problema hormonal, o.oUUU hasta la fecha no se sabe si Terazuma se recupera o no y,… mmm su ex jefe, gomen amiga pero no te puedo decir quien es porque nunca llegan a decir el nombre de su jefe u.u solo hacen mención de vez en cuando sobre el shikigami, en fin, cuídate y gracias por el review!

**Satouri-sama:** jejeje pues a ver si te gusta esta carta,… o.oU yo si fuera el gordito navideño ya me hubiera traumado con solo abrir ya el sobre XD, pero bueno, pues… creo que el estrés dentro de poco vendrá again (por la escuela XD) pero ni modo… gracias por el review!

Y son todos!... a todos les agradezco su apoyo y dependiendo de sus reviews, haré la respuesta final de Santa a todos estos…ehm, seres poco comunes (para no decir bola de muertos, vivos, locos, asesinos, mal cocineros, avaros, de pocas palabras, psicópatas, científicos locos y otros adjetivos que los describen a la perfección XD).

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	7. Santa Claus

**Santa Claus**

(una crónica escrita por él mismo sobre la Noche de Navidad)

Debo decir que fue la noche más extraña que pude tener en todos estos milenios que tengo viviendo… desde que recibí las cartas de esos seres raros,… shinigami creo que se nombran, me di cuenta que no se trataban de niños! Sino seres que ya tienen tiempo y lo peor de todo… QUE ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Ya era Navidad cuando salí pero,… me di cuenta que algunas cosas que pedían estos seres eran… PRÁCTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES! Como era eso de mandar a otro tipo como dios lo trajo al mundo?... o, hacer desaparecer a las personas… no no no,… debo decir que casi salgo MUERTO de esta!

Para variar, debo decir que mi primera parada fue el famoso Meifu, llegando al edificio del JuOhCho y pude percatarme que todos estaban dormidos; hice lo que me dijeron casi todos,… pero, cual va siendo mi sorpresa que,… LA CLAVE QUE EL CIENTÍFICO ME DIO ESTABA MAL! Así que la alarma se encendió y se escuchó un ruido terrible que despertó a todos!

Pobre de mi, porque… el avaro no me dijo que había perros en la entrada así que,….. T.T me salieron esos animales; tuve que correr como Dios manda pero, mi barriga me lo impedía un poco… así que tuve que esconderme lo mejor posible.

Esos animales hijos de la (censurado)… tienen un BUEN olfato,… y todo porque se me ocurrió tomarme un chocolate caliente y se manchó ligeramente mi abrigo. Debo decir que me salvó ese niño con apariencia de chica,… mmm me miraba raro porque no me conocía del todo bien.

Kurosaki se dijo, y me ayudó a salir de ese lugar mientras los perros seguían por ahí pero… cual va siendo mi peor sorpresa fue que, apareció ese de ojos violetas que cada año me pide dulces de a montón! Me sorprende que no engorde ni un solo kilogramo… creo que su receta mágica es lo mismo que está ya muerto,…

Lo peor de todo, fue que no dudó ni un solo instante en darme probar sus dulces, está peor que niño porque hasta el niño tuvo que calmarlo con un golpe,… dios, que personas! Ya ni en las peores familias que he visitado ocurre tales cosas; luego de tanta insistencia debo decir que tome unos dulces y tuve que irme por una ventana (por la cual me costó mucho trabajo pasar) para evitar que los perros me hicieran tajos.

Después de eso, ellos dos se despidieron de mi pero,… solo pude dejarles sus dulces y algo de ropa, así como una tarjeta de crédito con la mitad del dinero pedido; ya no pude conseguir ni el material de laboratorio y las pastillas para problemas hormonales.

Mi trineo estaba a salvo por donde estaba una gran mansión, me salió una cosa rara que flotaba diciendo si tenía algo para él pero, nunca recibí carta alguna de su parte, así que le dije que no….ERROR, no tuve que decir eso porque, se puso taaan triste que comenzó a llorar y casi me quiso apagar mi vela, pues se nombraba Conde Hakushaku.

Luego de escapar de sus invisibles manos, me subí a mi trineo pero… KAMI! Ya no había ningún regalo en mi bolsa! Quien sabe quien se los llevó pero, LOS DEMÁS NIÑOS SE HAN QUEDADO SIN REGALOS! Vi que los perros habían salido ya del edificio y no pude buscar, así que mis reno y yo partimos de ese manicomio!

Llegué al mundo terrenal, tal parece que al fin encontré un poco de paz pero, este año defraudaré a todos los niños porque ya me quedé sin regalos, además que no pude pagar a mis duendes esta temporada así que, se me pusieron en huelga y no hay remedio alguno…

Me di cuenta en la lista que me faltaba alguien, era ese hombre que algunas personas decían que tenía una presencia de ángel pero, esos shinigami le describían como un ser malo, mmm si,… era el hombre que deseaba su muñeca de porcelana.

Llegué a su casa, mejor dicho… a una gran mansión donde denotaba la elegancia total, bastante bien adornado, no como el JuOhCho que había algún adorno vivo, tal parece que ellos tuvieron una fiesta y no cuidaron de los adornos; por alguna extraña razón, lo único que había en mi bolsa una muñeca Barbie doctora…

Con el simple hecho de ser cumplido con mi deber, no dudé en dejarle la Barbie debajo del árbol de Navidad pero, no me di cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre,… solo escuché un ruidito proveniente de la pistola de ese hombre.

Lo miré con miedo, pues estaba molesto de no ver por ningún lado su extraño encargo; su cara es bastante inocente pero… de eso no tiene NADA!... yo le dije que no pude conseguírselo pero en el árbol se encontraba su muñeca; el me sonrió y en el instante que se distrajo…. Yo agarré mi barriga y me salí de volada.

Mis renos ya tenían un poco de hambre al igual que yo,… sólo teníamos esos dulces del cara de niño; no quedó de otra que comérselos, claro… entre mis renos y yo.

Como ya no había regalo alguno, no tuve otra cosa que regresar a mi casa, mi esposa se enojó al ver que me descuidé, al grado que no me dejó dormirme en la cama… no tuve otra que, irme a dormir me en el sofá…

Fue la peor Navidad de mi vida! Escribo esto después de un mes porque… mi esposa, NOS ENCONTRÓ AMI Y A MIS RENOS, SIN CONOCIMIENTO Y NOS ESTÁBAMOS MURIENDO DE ENVENENAMIENTO! Así que, en este preciso momento ando escribiendo estas líneas desde el hospital del Polo Norte, mientras que el veterinario sigue desintoxicando a mis niños..

Pero eso no es todo, los duendes siguen en huelga… los niños se quedaron sin regalos y están traumados! El avaro ese del secretario del JuOhCho ME ENVIÓ UNA DEMANDA POR

**13'** **252, 452' 356, 534 YENES**

Y todo porque no recibió la cantidad que me pidió, además que el científico anda llorando a lágrima viva porque no le llegó sus artículos de química; el del problema hormonal…. Ya destruyó la mansión del deprimido Conde y de paso, recibí una factura por ello…

Ni que decir del doctor, ya me dijo Rodolfo que viene en camino porque quiere una explicación de la muñeca Barbie,… además de que no le lleve a ese shinigami que tanto deseaba! YO DOY REGALOS, NO PERSONAS!

Santa Claus había terminado de escribir su crónica, la enfermera abre la puerta y pregunta por su bienestar:

-Sr. Claus, se encuentra mejor?- pregunta ella.

-Si,… al menos ya no siento los mareos…- responde el gordito navideño, y la enfermera ve que el hombre había terminado de escribir algo.

-Tiene visitas, que hago con ellas?

Cuando dice eso la enfermera, Santa Claus se extraña y sonríe para después reírse como siempre lo hace.

-Pues déjelos pasar, siempre es bueno recibir visitas.

De esa forma, la mujer abre la puerta y deja entrar a las visitas; el gordito bebía tranquilamente un vaso de zumo de naranja cuando……. Lo escupe y sus ojos se abren como platos, así como un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Hola Santa Claus! Vengo para saber sobre su bienestar!... ne Hisoka-kun?

-…aja,… creo que le acabas de empeorar la salud…baka.

El pobre gordito navideño no tuvo otra que, dejar que esos dos se quedaran ahí, pidiendo a Kami-sama que, siguiera al menos vivo para el siguiente diciembre…

**FIN**

Ah kami, pobre Santa Claus verdad?... n.nU y esas fueron las cartas de los shinigami y del doctor para el gordito navideño…

Ya sé que este capítulo ya no tiene que ver con la temporada puesto que ya estamos en febrero, pero… creo que se me hizo lógico que Santa hasta esa fecha lo escribiera, ya que el pobre casi se murió por los dulces de Tsuzuki!

Creo que fui bastante cruel y más, cuando el shinigami de ojos amatistas le llegó para saludarlo XD,… en fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic; sigo escribiendo el de LUST FOR BLOOD, el cual les invito cordialmente a lo que lean,…

A todos les agradezco su apoyo y perdonen la tardanza para este capítulo final,… pero pasaron muchas cosas que me evitó actualizar.

Ya no contestaré reviews pero, TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO, SUS COMENTARIOS, ASÍ COMO EL BUEN RATO QUE PASARON AL LEERLO!

Gracias a todos y nos veremos en otro fic de Yami no Matsuei!

Hasta la vista,

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
